


Stay the night?

by GreenTeaVibesX



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Consent, Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbians, NSFW, consent is important, dorte is a cat, soft girls, wlw, wow this got spicier than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTeaVibesX/pseuds/GreenTeaVibesX
Summary: after a night out, Hilda ends up at Marianne's place and things end up heating up.a drabble about consent and how it matters, including how minds can change.initially i didn't think this would end up as steamy and nsfw as it is. (it's only light nsfw all things considered, but dang.) i also don't write a lot but this idea came to me and i really needed to put it out there. peace, love and please be kind
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Stay the night?

“this was a mistake” Marianne thinks to herself as she steps inside the club. The smell of alcohol permeates through the air and the music is so loud she can barely hear herself think. Hesitantly she slowly makes her way through the crowd to a far wall where the concentration of people is minimal and looks around. “Hilda… why did you make me meet you here.” she thinks to herself until she’s interrupted by two guys who come up to her “hey cutie, you look awful lonely over here, how about you come and dance with us” one of the guys says with a wink. Marianne shuts down and looks at her feet saying nothing, she’s not used to this kind of attention. “Ha, I’ll take that as a yes then. Come on sweetheart I know you want to.” the guy tries to wrap his arm around her but finds that he has been beaten to it. “there you are! Sorry guys this little lady has a date already” Marianne turns to see another man with his arm wrapped around her waist, but she relaxes once she realizes who it is. Claude. When the pair are a safe distance away, Claude drops his arm and gives her a big smile. “Claude, thank goodness you were here… those two just came out of nowhere.” Marianne smiles at him. “You’re lucky I’m your fairy Gaymother Mari, one of those assholes was actually kind of cute.” He winks at her and they both laugh at his terrible joke. “umm… Have you seen Hilda? We were meant to meet each other here.” Claude just smiles and motions for her to follow him.

After walking to a section near the back of the club Marianne catches sight of her. If Marianne wasn’t sure she had a Massive gay crush on Hilda before, she knew it now. Hilda is a goddess, or she is as far as Marianne is concerned, wearing a cute little black dress and the most ridiculous heels that Marianne has ever seen. Her makeup is elaborate but immaculate, That’s one of the qualities that She’s always admired about Hilda, her ability to put eyeliner on first try every time was an anomaly. Hilda is gently swaying her hips to the music, It’s hypnotic… it’s not until Claude shakes her that she realizes she’s been staring. “Calm down Mari, wouldn’t want you to flood the place.” He says winking at her. It takes a moment to process what he said but when she realizes her face flushes deep red, she slaps him on his arm causing him to flinch and starts walking away. “Hey come on now, it was a joke. I’m sorry.” Claude says trying to stop her. “This was a bad idea… she looks amazing. Look at me? I’m hopeless.” she says as she gestures to herself. Her outfit tonight isn’t all that different from her usual affair, Jeans, Docs and a Flannel jacket tied around her waist. The only thing that stood out is the top she wore, admittedly it was modestly cut but to her it still showed off way more skin than comfortable… But Hilda bought it for her. “Hey Nonsense, you look great, it suits you and she’s going to appreciate that you’re wearing it.” He said patting her on the shoulder. He took her hand and she gave in and followed him.

“MARIANNE!” Hilda screams when she notices the blue haired girl, she runs and wraps her arms around her sloppily. “I didn’t think you were going to cooome!” Hilda says into the taller girls shoulder. “you invited me, of course I came. Have you been drinking?” Hilda presses her finger against Marianne’s nose. “Boop! Maybe a little, it’s fine! Come on dance with me” She says as she grabs Marianne's hands and puts them around her waist. Marianne immediately tenses, but relaxes her hands before long. Together they sway, It’s awkward and completely out of sync with the music but Marianne doesn’t care, it’s perfect. “we’re so bad at this Mari” Hilda giggles “oh… are you not having fun?” Marianne asks worriedly. Hilda suddenly changes her grasp on the taller girl and dips her. “not at all silly! there’s no one I'd rather dance with.” she says with a wink. For the second time tonight Marianne feels her face flush red hot. They continue to dance throughout the night at their own pace. Hilda occasionally pulls Marianne into some ridiculous dance move and Marianne even twirls her once or twice.

At some point in the night the two girls find themselves sitting in a quiet spot in the club. Hilda has put a few more drinks in her until Marianne had to forcefully cut her off. “Hilda please, you’ve had enough anymore and I'm not sure I can manage to take you home.” she says softly. Hilda perks up at this. “Oh sweetheart, you already know you can take me home anytime you want” she winks at Marianne and bursts out laughing. Marianne has to look away for her blush to settle before turning around. “Please, I'm being serious” “Okay, okay. I'll behave, only because you asked so nicely.” she says as she starts to look around. “hey where is Claude?” They get up and it doesn’t take long to find him wrapped up in some guy with purple hair making out. Hilda seems upset as she grabs Marianne’s hand and drags her away. “i can’t believe that asshole is getting some tonight and I'm not, do you see this? I’m looking fine tonight.” Hilda says as she drags her hands down her body accentuating her curves. Marianne sucks a quick breath through her teeth. “you’re so gorgeous” she thinks to herself. “aww Mari, you’re so sweet, you look lovely tonight too. I knew that top would look amazing on you” Hilda smiles at her. Oh, Marianne feels the life leaving her body as she realizes that she accidentally said that aloud. She only laughs awkwardly in response. 

After stepping outside to get some air Hilda suddenly leans over and whispers in her ear. “Hey… I feel like leaving. But Holst is home for the weekend and he’ll kill me if he sees me like this. Can I stay with you tonight?” Marianne feels a shiver run down her spine. It’s true that Hilda’s older brother can be a little overbearing and would probably flip if she came home this drunk… but to stay over? that’s a bad idea. So Marianne answers appropriately. “Of course Hilda, I’ll take care of you.” “fuck.” she thinks to herself. “you’re the best Mari!” Hilda says as she wraps herself around the other girl. The walk back to her apartment takes about ten times longer than it really should with Marianne having to juggle a very drunk Hilda with one arm and also trying to hold her ridiculous heels. When they finally return Hilda immediately crashes on the couch like she owns the place, patting the spot next to her eagerly. Marianne obliges and sits. 

They sit there for about half an hour, Marianne listens to Hilda rant and ramble, mostly nonsense. She drunkenly repeats a story about Claude peeing himself a few times, until she goes quite for a bi. “hey… I’m sorry I kept you to myself all night, but thanks for taking care of me” She said “i know it’s not your scene but I’m glad you came. Maybe next time we can both one up Claude, find a cute boy for you.” Hilda said looking a little forlorn. Marianne swallowed hard, she had a choice to make now… after a bit too long without an answer she finally spoke up. “I had a lot of fun too, you know you’re my best friend! And… I.. well… Actually, I’m not actually into boys. Hilda.. I’m a lesbian. I've never really told anyone that. It feels good to say it aloud.” Hilda’s face lit up in shock as she launched herself at her friend and embraced her “Oh my Goddess! I’m so proud of you. Thank you for telling me… It means a lot you trust me enough to come out to me.” Hilda said, as she buries her head into the crook of Marianne’s neck to hide the sly tears that were starting to well up. They stayed like that for a while and it wasn’t until Hilda let out a small sigh that Marianne realized she was running her fingers through Hilda’s Pink locks. She quickly stashed her hands away. “oh gosh I'm sorry! I didn’t realize” she said feeling her face run hot. Hilda pulled back a little admiring just how pretty Marianne is. “hey it’s fine, it actually felt really good honestly.” Hilda said gently. “here let me try” and suddenly Hilda swept some hair out of Marianne's face and tucked it behind her ear and her whole body shivered at the pink haired girls touch. Her fingers so unbearably gentle as they stroked her hair, Marianne wanted more, needed more, She let herself lean into her hands. 

This was bad, Marianne felt her self losing control, Hilda's touch felt so good and she didn’t know what to do. She kept trying to think of excuses to break free, But her brain simply wouldn’t allow it. Right now Marianne had one brain cell and it was fixated on Hilda. It wasn’t until a soft whimper escaped from the blue haired girl that Hilda stopped, she tried to look away but found the hand in her hair urging her to look back. Hilda adjusted herself and slowly moved her hand caressing Marianne’s face downwards until she reached her chin and lifting it so Marianne was looking into her eyes. The Pink haired girl slowly leaned in towards Marianne “fuck, FUCK!” her heart was beating rapidly and braced herself, but then Hilda went past her face, and towards her ear. “I’d really like to kiss you right now… can I?” Hilda said seductively. Marianne felt herself starting to melt and she tried to talk but no words would come out, instead she bit her lips and nodded pleadingly. 

Hilda taking the nod as permission, wrapped her hand around the small of Marianne’s back and leaned in. their lips met, softly at first. Hilda was making sure to be gentle, she tasted mostly of the alcohol but there was a subtle hint of white chocolate there too. She whimpered again and Hilda took that as a cue to press harder, moving her hand from her chin to the back of her neck and pulling her in. “Oh… Goddess… Hilda” Marianne manages to breathe out. “Hilda leans back and Marianne tried to follow but is met with a finger on her lips. “Slow down, we’ve got all night sweetheart. Have I ever told you how sexy you are?” she says biting her lip. “Please… don’t tease me. I've wanted this for a long time.” Marianne begs. Hilda answers by bringing her hand around from her back to her waist and caressing her side, leaning into a passionate kiss. Their lips crash against each other and Marianne finally feels bold enough to place a hand against Hilda’s thigh and squeezes eliciting a moan from Hilda. Hilda’s lips move to the corner of Marianne’s, then slowly but hungrily across her jaw down towards her neck. She stops to nibble her ear a little bit and this makes Marianne Gasp loudly. Then she makes her way downwards and kisses her neck, nibbling and sucking at her soft skin. “Can I leave marks? Or do I have to be careful?” she said sultrily. “Yes, Goddess please.” she replied as she moved her hands to Hilda’s back and dug her nails in. 

With a few budding love bites on the blue haired girls neck, Hilda moves her hands underneath Marianne’s shirt and starts dragging her nails along her bare skin. Another loud whimper escapes Marianne. “Hang on, let me get comfortable” she says lowers herself so she is lying on the couch. Hilda pulls her hair back before diving back into another kiss, playfully she nips at the girl’s lower lips. One of Hilda’s hands finds it’s way back under Marianne shirt and she lightly skirts the wire of her bra. “Can I?” she whispers, Marianne just nods and before Hilda can react she’s taken her shirt off. “I wasn’t expecting this… I wore my comfy underwear, I’m sorry.” she says. “don’t apologize, you’re drop dead gorgeous… and besides it won’t be a problem for long.” she says with a wink as she reaches around to unhook her, and throws the bra across the room. Instinctively Marianne wraps her arms across her chest and looks away. “Mari, do you trust me? We can stop if you need.” “I… I think I'm okay” she says softly as she slowly removes her arms. Hilda drink in the sight of the blue haired goddess in front of her, and then slowly brings her hand to gently cup her breast. “you’re so beautiful.” Hilda says as she brings a finger up to her nipple and gently traces around it. Marianne moans and feel her legs clamp against one of Hilda’s, The pink haired girl lowers her hand and gently takes the nipple in her mouth, causing Marianne to wrap her fingers through Hilda’s hair, gently scraping at her scalp. 

Hilda playfully bites one of Marianne’s nipples making her moan way louder than expected. “Oh… they’re really sensitive.” She says shying away, Hilda can’t help but giggle. “Your neighbors definitely heard that one. Who knew shy, Timid Marianne could make such sounds. It’s really hot.” she says playfully. “I wonder what other sounds I can get out of you” Hilda hungrily grabs at the button on Marianne’s jeans And starts pulling them off, she could rip them off right now and she wouldn’t care. Marianne is now lying in only her underwear, Hilda, realizing how unfair this is wastes no time reaching the zipper on the side of her dress and yanking the whole thing off. Luckily for her she was on the lookout for someone tonight and is wearing a nice set of underwear, Pink with lace trim, matching her hair. She goes back down and Gives Marianne another Passionate Kiss as she lets her hands wonder over the blue haired girls body. One of her hand reaches the band of Marianne’s underwear and she smiles into their kiss as she slips a thumb in the side, stretching them and letting them snap against Marianne’s skin. A whimper escapes and Hilda assumes she enjoyed that, her hand wonders to the front and rubs lightly against a damp spot. More whimpers and moans escape the blue haired girl and Hilda walks her fingers up to the edge and slowly slips them under the waistband. She’s suddenly Pushed off as Marianne sits up

“I’m sorry Hilda… I can’t. you’re drunk, we shouldn’t. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” she says sadly. “Oh Mari, sweetheart that’s adorable. You’re hardly taking advantage of me.” Hilda laughs. “Please, I mean it… I’ve really enjoyed this so far but I’m not comfortable with any more. Not tonight.” she says. Hilda takes Marianne’s head and leans in, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Okay, if you don’t want to we don’t have to. You know I love you.” she says gently. “Maybe tell me that tomorrow, when you’re sober. Though I do love you too, very much. Can we maybe cuddle instead?” Hilda responds by getting up and picking the taller girl up bridal style. “Absolutely, come on let’s go to bed.” they turn to start walking towards the bedroom and Dorte, Marianne’s cat is just staring at the two of them. “Oh… Hello Dorte, we were just… going to bed. Goodnight.” Marianne says shyly, clearly embarrassed having by a cat of all things.  
They get into bed and Hilda wraps herself around her little spoon. “Goodnight, Sweetheart”


End file.
